Click
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Bright pink high heels clacking against a marble floor. Making sounds that echo in an empty hallway. Walking towards a mahogany door. Being set on a desk. Being joined by a pair of underwear in a matching shade. Bright pink heels that didn't belong to her.


**This is for the Think Pink Challenge.**

**There's pink!**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

_Click. Click. Click._

The click of high heels against the marble floor echoed in the empty hallway. The heels stopped clicking once they reached their destination, which was an ornate mahogany door.

The wearer of the high heels quirked her plump, pouty lips cynically, before she opened the door and walked in, not bothering to knock. She closed it behind her and walked over to a leather chair.

She sat in it and crossed her legs, staring at the male across from her, separated from him by only a desk and a computer screen.

The woman leaned down and took off her shoes– bright pink, peep-toed, four-inch heels with bows on the top. She placed them on the desk.

"Do you remember these?" she asked.

The male in front of her looked up. His golden eyes flicked to the shoes briefly before he looked back at his computer screen.

"I do not remember every pair of shoes you own, mate."

"No," the woman said. "I didn't expect you would. But I at least thought that you would remember these, considering I don't own these."

The male across from her continued typing, not showing any of his feelings.

"Sesshomaru," the woman said, her voice softening. "I love you."

At this, he looked up, staring at her.

"I forgive you, time and time again. Everybody is telling me, 'Kagome, just leave him.' My more rational side says the same thing. But I never listen. Because I love you, and I pledged my life to you, and you mean the world to me. So, I stay with you no matter what."

Tears gathered in her eyes and she took a deep breath before she continued.

"But, I do have some self-respect, believe it or not. And while I'm perfectly okay with you buying your girlfriends' gifts and taking them on exotic weeklong getaways, I do have a problem with you brining them into the house and not making sure that they take all of their personal effects with them when they leave. I can only assume that she stayed over when I went to go visit my mother and left a pair of her shoes here when she was repacking her suitcase. She also left a pair of underwear– in the same shade of pink."

Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a lacy thong. She threw it onto the desk next to the shoes.

"Toran wouldn't go anywhere near this shade, and Kagura has better taste, so I'm assuming they belong to Sara." Kagome said, only slightly ashamed that she knew the names of all three of her mate's mistresses.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He just continued to stare at her.

"When did Sara get back to Japan?" Kagome asked conversationally.

"Last Tuesday."

Kagome nodded. "Hmm… I thought I asked you to tell me when she got back. I wanted to invite her over for dinner. I have some pictures to show her from when we were little and you used to play dress up with me. She would enjoy them."

"I did not wish for her to have dinner with us, mate," Sesshomaru said, sounding slightly strained.

It was barely noticeable, but Kagome had known him all her life, so she could tell.

She clucked her tongue. "Now, now, Sesshomaru. You can't be selfish. If I'm willing to share you with them, you should be willing to share them with me."

She watched as the telltale muscle in his jaw twitched and smiled sadly. He hated the idea that she wanted to get to know the women he slept around with. That was the only reason she was nice to them. Because he couldn't stand it.

"She will not be available for quite some time," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome waved her hand dismissively. "That's fine. I'll invite Kagura or Toran on a spa trip. I've been thinking about taking one of the girls to this new spa in Okinawa. It's a pity you don't tell the girls about each other. I always have such a hard time keeping the secret," she said, laughing like she had just told the most amazing joke.

Sesshomaru's jaw twitched again, and Kagome sighed. She hated that the only bright spots in her day came from teasing Sesshomaru about his paramours.

"I would appreciate it if you would not go on trips with either of them."

Kagome stood. "And I would have appreciated it if you would have stay faithful, but we know how that turned out," she quipped, before leaning over to place a kiss on his striped cheek.

She straightened up and smiled tightly. "Try to come to bed tonight," she said gently.

"I will sleep in a guest bedroom," Sesshomaru said, turning back to his screen.

Kagome nodded, having expected his answer. She turned around and padded out of the room.

As soon as she left, Sesshomaru looked up and stared at the place she had been standing. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, before looking at the two, bright pink objects his mate had left on his desk.

He frowned minutely.

…

**I really hate Sesshomaru, but you have no idea how much fun I have making him cheat on Kagome and having her know it.**

**Sure it makes her look like a pushover, and Sesshomaru would never be unfaithful, but…**

**Come on.**

**You know you liked it.**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
